Fallin
by taechnology
Summary: [Mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon membuat mental Jinyoung benar-benar turun sekarang. Jinyoung tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Haruskah ia mengulang waktu kembali?] Winkdeep couple! Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon. Wanna One Fanfiction! WARN! Boyslove, Yaoi, Little Bit!MPREG. Kepo? Baca aja. DLDR! Mari baper sejenak...:V (INI ANGST GAGAL QQ :3) /kaborrr/


Fallin

.

.

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon

Etc.

.

Boyslove, Yaoi, DLDR!

 _Taechnology_

"Jihoon _hyung_?" panggil Jinyoung. Jihoon menoleh, kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati Jinyoung sedang menengok melalui pintu. "Masuklah, Baejin." Jihoon lalu menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya, bermaksud menyuruh Jinyoung untuk duduk disisi-nya. Jinyoung masuk sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan juga satu parsel berisi buah yang khusus ia beli untuk Jihoon. "Aku membelikannya untukmu, _hyung_. Semoga kau suka." Kata Jinyoung.

"Kau sudah melihat putri kita?" tanya Jihoon.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Aku lebih ingin melihatmu dulu." Kemudian ia meraih wajah Jihoon. Mengelusnya perlahan, hingga akhirnya air matanya keluar. "Kenapa menangis? Bukankah kau harusnya senang putri kita sudah lahir?" tanya Jihoon yang kini sibuk menghapus air mata Jinyoung dengan ibu jarinya. Jinyoung tak menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, ia sibuk meremas sprei kasur Jihoon sambil terus menangis. "Kau tak punya alasan untuk menangis, kan? Kemana Jinyoungku yang kuat?" tanya Jihoon sembari tersenyum.

Senyum yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Jinyoung. Senyum yang ingin Jinyoung genggam hingga ia tak akan kehilangannya. "Aku sudah punya nama untuk anak kita. Namanya Yeonhwa. Bae Yeonhwa. Yeonhwa artinya indah. Aku ingin dia menjadi se-sesuatu yang indah dan membanggakan bagi semua orang jika besar nanti." Jihoon mengelus rambut Jinyoung. "Bukankah itu nama yang bagus?" tanya Jihoon.

Semua kemampuan bicara Jinyoung seolah menguap. Mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon membuat mentalnya benar-benar turun sekarang. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Haruskah ia mengulang waktu kembali?

"Permisi, saya datang untuk memberikan bayi anda." Ucap seorang perawat.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Berikan padaku."

Bayi mungil yang masih sangat suci, kini berada dalam dekapan Jihoon. "Boleh saya tau namanya?" tanya perawat. "Bae Yeonhwa." Jawab Jihoon.

Perawat itu mengangguk, kemudian undur diri setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dari kamar Jihoon. "Baejin-ah, lihatlah. Mata Yeonhwa benar-benar mirip denganku. Sedangkan bibir dan hidungnya mirip denganmu. Bukankah dia sangat cantik?" tanya Jihoon. Jinyoung menatap putrinya dengan mata sembab, kemudian mengelus wajah kecil itu perlahan. "Yeonhwa, anak Ayah." Lirih Jinyoung.

Tak lama Yeonhwa menangis keras. "Ouh, dia menangis. Ssstt...Ibu disini. Kau tidak perlu menangis, oke?" Jihoon menimang Yeonhwa sambil menciumi pipi anak-nya dengan sayang. Hingga akhirnya perlahan Jihoon terisak dalam posisi mengecup pipi Yeonhwa. " _Hyung, hajima_..." lirih Jinyoung. Jihoon mendongak, "Tidak. Aku tak akan pergi, Baejin."

Jinyoung tau Jihoon hanya menenangkannya. Segala perkataan Jihoon adalah omong kosong belaka dan ia tak dapat mengelak. Jinyoung benci kenyataan ini. "Bisa kau lepas selang yang ada di hidungmu, _hyung_? Aku sakit melihatmu harus memakai itu." pinta Jinyoung sambil memeluk Jihoon. Jihoon menangis, "Maaf, Baejin. Kali ini aku tak bisa berjanji. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Bagaimana dengan Yeonhwa, _hyung_? Dia masih butuh kasih sayangmu."

"Dia masih punya Ayah yang hebat sepertimu, Baejin-ah. Yeonhwa pasti senang memiliki Ayah sepertimu, meskipun dia tak akan bertemu sosok Ibunya secara nyata." Jihoon mengecup kembali pipi Yeonhwa. "Menikahlah lagi, Baejin. Jika kau tak bisa hidup sendiri, aku mengizinkan kau menikah lagi." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku janji aku tak akan menikah lagi. Aku akan menunggu sampai kita benar-benar bisa bersama lagi." Jinyoung mengecup pipi Jihoon sayang. "Kau tau? Aku cukup senang bisa memberikanmu anak, memberikan ayah dan ibu cucu, meskipun aku sedang dalam keadaan sakit dan mungkin sebentar lagi meninggal. Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk melahirkan Yeonhwa ke dunia ini." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Cukup, _hyung_. Aku tak mau melihatmu tersenyum lagi."

"Baejin, bisa kau gendong Yeonhwa? Aku rasa aku sudah cukup lelah." Kata Jihoon sambil memberikan Yeonhwa pada Jinyoung. "Anak Ibu, baik-baiklah dengan Ayah. Jangan susahkan Ayah, oke?"

"Tolong jangan pergi, _hyung_..." pinta Jinyoung.

"Aku harus, Baejin." Jihoon tersenyum.

Perlahan mata Jihoon menutup dengan indah, diiringi suara elektrokardiograf yang menampakkan garis datar. Atmosfer berubah menjadi dingin. Rasanya waktu kini berhenti, dan juga ini benar-benar serasa mimpi. " _H-hyung_..." lirih Jinyoung. Di-susul tangisan Yeonhwa yang mengeras dalam dekapan Jinyoung.

"Ibumu sudah pergi. Dia meninggalkan kita." Jinyoung mendekat pada Jihoon, kemudian mengelus dan mengecup wajah manis itu untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu...malaikat sejatiku." Ucapnya. Akhirnya tim medis datang dan menyatakan jika Jihoon memang benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

 **END**

 **/kaboooorrrrrr/**

 **Gimana? Ngena tida? :"**

 **Oya mo pamitan, okay? Kubalik habis mudik nanti ea...**

 **Btw maapkan Alin jika punya salah sama kalian, huhu.:" Mari saling memaafkan. Jangan lupa bagi fitrah ea/? *digampar**

 **Fitrahin dd pake review aja deh...:v**


End file.
